Sonic Exe:The beginningd
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: What if you wish you can change the words you said before its too late? And now that your life IS the one on line?


**Hey! Im new to . This is my first story. Comments are welcomed.** **Anyway enjoy!** **Chapter 1:The beginning**

Sonic sighed,it seemed peaceful over the years. Egg-Man stopped setting up traps,shadow even stopped fighting him. The world was at peace. At least for now anyway. But his friends started to treat him differently,like they were always busy. He felt something was off,but didn't say anything. What was going on? As he walked in the forest he suddenly felt another prescence behind him. He turned around tensed,he stared at a somewhat demonic form of his self. "Who are you?" asked Sonic. The figure only smirked,"Follow me." Sonic debated on whether he should follow or not,but maybe out of boredom or stupidity he followed him. The smell was the first thing to touch his noise,the stench was overwhelming. He automatically knew it was blood,this part of the forest smelt of death,sonic almost regretted following this " _creature". "_ I've been watching you Sonic." Sonic shivered,"What do you mean "watching"?" "I watched you and your friends stop egg-man several times. I watched as you succeeded mission after mission. But..how do your friends think of you in reality?" The evil version of himself held some sort of orb in his hand,"Look at this." Sonic watched his friends relaxing,Tails grinned at Knuckles,"I'm glad that sonic's gone. He never was one to stay still. Always restless and he isn't really smart either and getting us always nearly in trouble." Knuckles laughed,"True. At least he's gone now right?" Both Tails and Knuckles chuckled. He felt pain and hurt to learn what his friends really thought of him. Even Amy called him a few names as well. Sonic had tears he fought back,"Why are you showing me this?" The demonic version of him chuckled darkly,"To get back at them." Did Sonic really want to hurt his friends? The thought dawned on him,yes. Yes he did. He looked at his demonic form,"Yes." Suddenly there was a bright flash of light,Sonic yelped and almost knocked himself out. The demonic version of himself...was gone. But why did he suddely feel powerful? Different? He looked at his reflection in the river,what he seen was bloodied teeth,holes ripped in parts of his ears,eye sockets red,and large blood stained claws erupting from his gloves. He grinned,his reflection grinned back. Now...who to kill first? Tails,knuckles,Amy,or Egg-Man? He laughed,he'll just kill all of them,make them feel the same pain he was feeling.

 **Thats it for chapter 1! But don't fret! I** **got Chapter 2! Thanks to school being out tomorrow,i can think a lot more! Alright lets go!** **Warning:Language and blood and gore** **Chapter 2:The Game** Tails couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't quite right. It was quiet when Sonic was gone,but why wasn't Sonic back home either? That was odd too,something was wrong,Tails could feel it in his gut. The air temperature suddenly got colder making Tails hug himself tightly,it wasn't cold earlier. Tails suddenly heard a rustling noise,he paused scared. Turns out it was just a rabbit. 'Tails your just being parnoid'he scolded himself. But he still picked up the pace to get to house. Little did he know that Sonic was watching him.

Sonic's pov

He doesn't know he's going to suffer...he doesn't how slowly i'll torture him...yes i could kill him fast...but whats the fun of it? He'll pay...all of them WILL.

Normal pov

Tails went inside and sat on the couch. He turned on the television,he still couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Sonic still wasn't back yet,why? Did something happen? He called Knuckles,"Hello?"answered Knuckles. "Its me Tails. Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" "No.He's not back yet?" said Knuckles with a worried tone. "No.I...don't know what-" He paused. "Tails?" asked Knuckles scared. Tails didn't answer,he heard some sort of scratching noise. "Tails you okay!???" knuckles practially shouted in the receiver. Tails answered,"Yeah...but i heard a strange sound...like scratching noises.." "Please don't check it out Tails. Its night time and-" Tails hunged up,he ignored knuckles warning. Then he heard eerie laughter,what was going on here? It sounded like the laughter was coming somewhere inside the house. But where? And how? He grabbed a knife,"Whoever you are! I'm not scared of you!" He kept backing up until he felt fur behind him,quickly he jumped back. He almost threw up at the sight in front of him. His pal Sonic full of blood and red evil eyes. "S-Sonic?" Tails screambled to open the front door. "Uh uh uh." said Sonic pinning him to the floor with a knife. Tails yelped in pain,he tried pulling the knife out of one of his tails,but it seemed lodged there. Tails had no choice but to watch as his ex pal _floated_ towards him. "Did you really think you escape from me fox???" Sonic glared. "S-Sonic why? What happened to you?" Sonic had tears(which was blood),flowing down his cheeks,"You did this to me Tails. You and the rest of them! You never liked me! In fact you liked it when i vanish! Well now its _YOUR_ to vanish." Luckily Amy came in at that moment and knocked Sonic aside with her hammer. She quickly took the knife out of his tail and they both ran. Sonic glared,"You bitch!!! I'll make sure you pay for that!"He flew after them. Tails gasped,"Amy he's...he's...getting closer...!" Amy sighed,"Tails go! I'll stop him!!! Hurry and go warn Knuckles." Tails was about to protest,but Amy stopped him with a glare. Silently he obliged,he jumped in his tornado x and flew away. Sonic smirked,"Did you really think i makd it that easy?" He snapped his fingers,the plane blew up, guts and brain mass went everywhere. Tail's eye hit Amy on the head,she held the nerve to retch. "Your insane! Your sick!" Sonic smirked,"Once upon a time there was a bitch who once loved me. Now look at you. So pitiful.The kid got what was coming to him,and now your next. But first wanna play a game? Its called Hide n Seek. The rules are simple,if i find you...your soul is mine...if not...which i doubt very much. I'll leave you alone." Amy narrowed her eyes,"I don't trust you." Sonic shrugged,"Either your ass gets killed now or you hide. Your choice." Amy rose shook her head,"Fine. But your a sick bastard!" Sonic laughed,"So they say." She hid behind a large group of trees. No way he'd look here.

Sonic pov

Her soul is mine,no one escapes from me. I know all. See all. Poor girl. hiding in the forest. Rest in pieces. Hahahaha!

Normal pov

Amy found it odd he didn't find her until she felt someone behind her. She quickly swunged her hammer,Sonic blocked it with ease,he ripped it out of her hands. She panicked. He grabbed her arns and ripped them out of their sockets. Blood flowed toward the ground and Amy screamed out in pain. Sonic walked up to her,"My dear Amy rose..." She could barely keep her eyes open,she knew this was it. Sonic picked her up and took out her heart,"I won your heart." He chuckled and threw her now lifeless body on the ground. And now was on his way to meet Knuckles.

 **Chapters 3 and 4 are coming out soon. So please be on the lookout. Oh and stay warm everyone! Lighting Avenger out!**


End file.
